Stronger
by DanceInPurpleRain
Summary: Sam and Freddie always fight but today's fight is different. Freddie says some mean things to Sam and she is left hurting. Who will comfort her? Seddie and a lot of Cam friendship :


**Stronger**

**Another one shot. This story is based on Jenne****tte Mccurdy's "Stronger". It has Seddie and a lot of Cam friendship. **

**Summary: Sam and Freddie always fight but today's fight is different. Freddie says some mean things to Sam and she is left hurting. Who will comfort her? Seddie :)**

**Sam's pov:**

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" Freddie yells at me.

"I'M UNBELIEVABLE? HOW ABOUT YOU? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS CHASING AFTER MY BEST FRIEND!" I yell back.

"Hey! Don't bring me into this" Carly says.

"WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS PICKING ON ME EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY!" Freddie yells ignoring Carly. See Freddie and I are friends but we always fight but usually are fights are... you know friendly. It's pretty much never serious but today... Let's just say that I hade accidently ruined his new computer. I didn't mean too. It was supposed to be just a simple prank but it kind of went wrong. And I'm not sure how but we somehow ended up in this really big fight.

"LOOK I DIDN'T MEAN TO RUIN THAT STUPID COMPUTER!" I yell.

"YEAH WELL THERE'S A LOT OF THINGS YOU DON'T MEAN TO DO! YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO TELL THE WHOLE WORD I'VE NEVER KISSED A GIRL EITHER RIGHT?" I can't believe he brought that up, it was like two years ago.

"IT WAS LIKE TWO YEARS AGO!" I yell.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" He yells.

"WHAT?" I yell back.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER BOTHER WITH YOU, ALL YOU EVER DO IS HURT EVERYBODY! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING YOU COME ACROSS OF! I CAN'T EVEN SEE WHY CARLY WOULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU! YOU'RE JUST SO... SELFISH! I HATE YOU" He yells. Ouch, that hurt. I can't believe that he said that to me.

"WHAT? HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY PUCKETT?"

"Freddie!" Carly yells at him.

"Well... if you hate me so much then I'll just... leave." I say. I can fell my eyes getting wet so I quickly turn around and run out of the apartment before he can see me cry. I quickly run back home.

* * *

><p>Then I finaly reach my room I slide down a wall. I can't believe that he said those things to me. I guess the reason that it effected me so much is that... I'm in love with him. Apcourse I'd never tell him that, especially now that I know that he hates me. I can't believe that I actually thought that he would think of us as friends. At least now I know what he finks of me. God I was so stupid. I fell like a shattered glass. Shattered in pieces on the ground.<p>

"Sam?" Carly asks walking into my room.

"I just want to be alone" I say.

"Sam he didn't mean it" She says sitting next to me.

"Yeah he did." I say.

"You have no idea how this feels" I say.

"I fell like screaming but I can't make a sound." I say. I hate felling so weak.

"I'm sorry, I know that you love him" Carly says.

"I know that this feeling is temporary but it feels like I'm stuck. Every dat it's the same with him, It's always just another fight." I say.

"I know how you feel" Carly says.

"No you don't. No body does."

"Sam you're not alone, I'm always here for you." Carly says.

"I know but" I say but Carly cuts me of.

"Look... I know that right now it feels like the end of the world but... being week is what makes you stronger. Sam you know deep down inside that you've got what it takes" Carly says. That's deep.

"Don't give up on him... If you really love him then give him a chance." Carly says and I smile.

"Thanks" I say and hug her.

* * *

><p>"Sam!" Freddie says walking up to me the next day of school.<p>

"Hey" I say.

"Hey, look I'm sorry I really didn't mean to say those things to you. Sam I don't hate you, I could never hate you." He says. Carly was right, he really didn't mean it.

"It's okay" I say. Usually I wouldn't forgive him so easily but I am in love with him and I guess what Carly said really got me.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah you nub" I say.

"Good" He smiles. I hear the bell ring witch means it's time to go to class.

"See you after class?" He asks.

"Yeah" I say and he walks away. I look after him and smile. One day I'll tell him how i feel, just not today. I don't care if I'll be late for class. I take out a piece of paper and a pen. Then I quickly start writing. Twenty minutes later I put the paper in my pocket and walk to class.

**Nobody****'s pov:**

The piece of paper says:

_Stronger- A song written for Freddie Benson_

_By Sam Puckett_

_You feel out of breath, used up, and broken down._

_Just like shattered glass in pieces on the ground._

_Some days you wanna scream but you can't make make a sound._

_But your not alone._

_Here comes another day, here comes another fight._

_You'd rather give it up then give it one more try._

_Cause no one understands the way you feel inside._

_But your not alone._

_Right now it feels like the end of the world._

_All your battles are lost._

_You've been cheated (mistreated.)_

_Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer._

_Hold on a little bit longer._

_Trust me, you'll see._

_You'll be so much STRONGER._

_It's only temporarily but it feel like your stuck._

_Like no wishing well but it will change your luck._

_They say when one door closes another opens up._

_You walk right through yeah you know what to do._

_Right now it feels like the end of the world._

_All your battles are lost._

_You've been cheated (mistreated.)_

_Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer._

_Hold on a little bit longer._

_Trust me, you'll see._

_You'll be so much STRONGER._

_You'll might have to bend but your not gonna break._

_Wipe the tears from your eyes and the fear off your face._

_You know deep down inside, you've got what it takes. _

_Right now it feels like the end of the world._

_All your battles are lost. _

_You've been cheated (mistreated.)_

_Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer._

_Hold on a little bit longer._

_Trust me, you'll see._

_You'll be so much STRONGER._

**I know that this is a bit short but I have a sequel planed out for this. I won't start writing it until I see what people think of this story, I know that it doesn't have much Seddie in it but I promise that that the sequel will have more of it. The sequels title is "She makes me stronger" that's all that I can say without spoiling anything. Okay so please review and tell me what you think of this. Maybe you think that I should just leave it here and not write a sequel? Please review :)**


End file.
